


C'era una volta...

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta...

C’era una volta…  
Povero me, ma è mai possibile che rifilino ancora queste stupidaggini ai bambini? Bisognerebbe prepararli alla vita vera! Scienze, matematica, informatica … il mondo diventa sempre più veloce, bisogna stare al passo. Se i nostri figli non imparano ora le nozioni giuste, poi saranno sempre gli ultimi.   
E poi, guarda: “ Biblioteca Scolastica ”.   
È un’aggravante. Sono proprio loro che dovrebbero occuparsi dell’istruzione, e invece…pfui. Robaccia.   
Favole.  
Quando ero bambino io era diverso, ti mettevano in testa le tue responsabilità.  
Ma mi sentiranno, questi irresponsabili. Sabato, quando non devo andare in ufficio. Parlerò col preside. La scuola deve occuparsi di cose serie. Mi sentiranno.   
Dopo tutto, io pago le tasse.   
Sì, le pago sul serio.   
E lavoro sul serio. Non mi nascondo dietro discorsi come “ sviluppo della creatività” e … accidenti al semaforo … “ catarsi delle emozioni negative ”. Io lavoro e produco, e la scuola deve fare la stessa cosa. Risultati, ci vogliono.   
Maledette buche, possibile che non riescano a tenere in ordine una strada. Me le pagasse il Comune le sospensioni e i graffi alla carrozzeria.   
A cosa stavo pensando? Ah sì, il libro di favole. È inammissibile. Darglieli a casa poi.   
Se a colazione leggono le favole come fanno a stare attenti quando arrivano a scuola? La maestra spiega e loro ancora lì a pensare alle loro scemenze di principesse e draghi e cavalieri e foreste stregate.   
Come se roba del genere avesse senso.   
E per giunta, poi si mettono anche a parlarne, e ti servono ore per spiegare che è tutto inventato.   
Neanche avessi tempo da perdere.  
E per di più non riesci a convincerli, si mettono a piagnucolare, tua moglie ti sgrida perché ”turbi il bambino” … e questi che te lo guastano con le loro storie allora?  
                                                                         ***  
E ti fanno saltare i nervi, per giunta. Basta guardare me.   
È da stamattina che continuo a pensarci. Ho fatto perfino fatica a lavorare.   
E adesso invece di stare un po’ tranquillo mi toccherà sentir parlare di favole.   
I bambini dovrebbero parlare di quello che hanno imparato, non mettersi a chiedere   
“E tu, papà, quanti draghi hai incontrato?”.  
Non “ucciso”, no, “incontrato”.   
Adesso bisogna essere politically correct, non si possono più uccidere i draghi.   
I draghi sono _buoni_.   
E porca miseria, come sarebbe?   
Lavori in corso … riparazione piano stradale … dal, al, …  
Accidenti all’inferno e ritorno!  
Ma insomma, uno lavora tutto il giorno e poi non può neanche tornare a casa perché stanno riparando le strade!  
E coi sensi vietati e tutto il resto non riesco proprio ad arrivare più vicino di così. Mi tocca cercare un parcheggio.   
( E ci vorranno dei secoli. È strapieno. Ci sono auto dovunque.)   
Aspetta, lì … no, no, lì c’è un garage.   
E mi guarda anche male, questo qui che sta uscendo in motorino!   
Carino, ce l’avrei anch’io un garage, solo che per arrivarci bisognerebbe demolire una ruspa! La fanno a te poi la multa?   
Be’, finalmente. Chiaro che son finito più lontano di prima. Vuol dire che taglierò attraverso il parco.   
Meno male che fa bel tempo. In altre stagioni a quest’ora è già buio.   
Oggi invece si sta bene.   
Aria tiepida, uccellini, profumo di fiori.   
E di pizza.   
Una bella serata. Una sera incantata, davvero.   
Forse una passeggiata mi ci voleva proprio.   
Da quant’è che non facevo quattro passi? Non riesco a ricordarmelo.   
Però sotto questi alberi fa un po’ freddino. Sono così fitti che non fanno passare il sole. Come faranno a chiamarlo parco…non è certo un posto piacevole.   
Sembra che ti possa capitare addosso un guaio da un momento all’altro.   
E quel rumore cos’è stato?   
Una lucertola.   
Brr, odio i rettili. Bestiacce schifose, vanno bene solo per farci i portafogli.   
Sembra proprio una foresta stregata … ecco che torna fuori quello stupido libro … voci? C’è qualcuno? Cambio sentiero, voglio dare un’occhiata. Chissà che non si possa fare il resto della strada insieme; cominciavo a sentirmi un po’ solo qui.   
È una ragazzina, avrà quindici anni al massimo.   
Ma sono matti, non dovrebbero lasciarla andare in giro da sola, e a quest’ora poi.   
Per giunta è vestita come una zingara. Jeans  troppo lunghi, maglietta stinta, giacchino multicolore.   
Però è davvero bella. Diventerà uno schianto, crescendo. E che portamento! È una principessa. Una principessa in incognito, visto l’abbigliamento. O magari in esilio.  
Ma quel tizio con cui sta parlando non mi piace per niente.   
Marocchini, algerini, sono tutti uguali.   
Questo però è diverso.   
È _vecchio_.   
Di solito qua ci spediscono i giovani, tutti a cercare di venderti accendini e asciugamani.   
Un vecchio arabo con un giaccone più vecchio di lui. È talmente vecchio e rattoppato che sembra _fatto_ di toppe.   
Però è strano. Cosa stanno facendo? Di solito due che si parlano stanno di fronte, non affiancati. Cosa c’è di così interessante?   
Ma devono essere matti! Dare del pane alle lucertole. E sono enormi poi, devono aver mangiato un forno intero … sono draghi!   
Meglio che me ne vada, si sta facendo tardi e di questa gente non c’è da fidarsi troppo …   
Ehi no, un momento aspettate, lasciami il braccio … oddio oddio oddio … anfibi, pelle nera, borchie … vi do subito i soldi … ho dei bambini …  
“ Soldi? Chi li vuole i tuoi soldi? Quello che vogliamo è che giri al largo, cocco. Gira al largo e lascia in pace le ragazzine. ”  
“ No ma aspettate, io stavo solo andando a casa… ”  
“ Bene, vacci allora. E alla svelta. ”  
“ Sì, sì, certo ma … le ragazzine? Quali ragazzine? Quella lì? ”  
“ Esatto. Quella che stavi spiando. ”  
“ Ma no, avete capito male stavo solo passando … ”  
“ E allora passa cocchino, passa. Quella è la sorella di un nostro amico. Lui è all’ospedale con una gamba rotta. E noi badiamo che non le succeda niente. ”  
“ Cioè, le state facendo la guardia. ”   
“ Esatto. ”  
“ La proteggete. ”  
“ Esatto. ”  
“ E la proteggete da _me_? ”  
“ Da tutti. E poi tu la stavi spiando. ”  
“ Ma se vi dico che avete capito male, che sto solo andando a casa… e poi insomma, ma badate piuttosto a quel tizio. Sembra un matto, potrebbe anche essere pericoloso. ”  
“ Chi, il Mago? Ma piantala, torna a casa dai tuoi bambini. Il Mago è un amico. ”  
                                                                       ***  
Uff, anche questa è passata. Che razza di giornata…   
Eccomi.  
Entrare-accendere-chiudere-chiavi-sulla-mensola.  
“ Papà, papà, è vero che una fata può abitare in un albero? ”  
“ Lascia stare papà, caro, lo sai che gli alberi non sono case. ”  
“ Non ho detto così, ho detto che una fata può abitare in un albero. Vero papà che una fata può _se vuole_? ”  
“ Lascia stare tuo padre, è stanco. ”  
Ecco bravo, lasciami stare…lasciami pensare a una risposta.   
Poteva pure andarmi peggio.   
Avesse chiesto “ Papà cos’ hai fatto oggi ” che gli rispondevo?   
“ Ho visto una foresta stregata, dei cavalieri, una principessa e un mago. E dei draghi addomesticati, anche. ”  
Meglio che legga. Che legga tutto quello che vuole.   
C’era una volta…e c’è ancora.


End file.
